


手を伸ばすお前。

by sillo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Minggu AkaMido 2015 #4, judul ga nyambung
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillo/pseuds/sillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou akan terbangun untuk membenci dan mengamukinya berkali-kali, lalu terbangun lagi untuk jatuh cinta padanya berkali-kali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	手を伸ばすお前。

... Buram. Buram. Bias. Jelas.

Begitu membuka matanya, terlihat sebuah objek hidup; _asing_ ; yang entah kenapa terasa membakar emosi yang datang dari darah _ogre_ -nya, menarik tanduk-tanduk di kepalanya untuk keluar, atau cakar-cakar. Ada gejolak untuk menyerang.

"Pagi, Shintarou."

Semburat-semburat cahaya menyirami si surai merah yang seperti membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya mengamuk, membuat tekanan agar ia kakinya melompat menerkam si Merah dengan cakar-cakarnya yang sudah memanjang. Tangannya secara otomatis menarget leher si Merah ingin menyekik dengan membenamkan kuku-kuku tajam miliknya, namun gerakannya yang seharusnya sudah mulus itu, kalah cepat dari si Merah; berhasil dihindari.

Seringai si Merah itu makin menggelitiknya, membuatnya menerjang untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun dengan kakinya di depan; berusaha menendang atau melempar si Merah itu dengan tendangannya; namun berakhir meleset akibat gerakan menghindar cepat lawannya; ia hanya berhasil membuat retak tembok gedung kumuh yang tadi merupakan tempatnya tidur.

Ia gatal untuk tak mencoba lagi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk melayangkannya ke tepat sebelahnya; karena si Merah yang tadi menghindar dengan langkah kecil, lalu saat si Merah itu sudah berhasil menghidar; sesuai ekspektasinya; ia berlari dengan kepalan tangannya, lalu memukulkan ke si Merah di depannya--

"Lima menit. Sudah waktunya kau untuk bangun, Shintarou."

\--sebelum pisau yang tadi hanya bertengger diam di pinggang si Merah diangkat, lalu bagian pegangannya ia hentakkan ke tangan lalu perut Shintarou membuatnya lemah. Selanjutnya, ia melibaskan pisaunya dan Shintarou agak terlambat menghindar sehingga membekaslah sebuah goresan di pipinya dengan rambutnya yang terpotong beberapa helai. Lalu tubuhnya merasakan dorongan yang begitu keras, si Merah menghempaskannya kembali ke kasur dengan membantingnya, hingga ia sedikit terbatuk. Namun rasanya penglihatannya terlihat lebih jelas.

Yang di hadapannya bukan orang asing.

"... Akashi."

Alis berkerut, dan penciumannya masih sedikit terganggu karena bau darah manusia yang begitu pekat itu. Membuatnya harus berhadapan dengan amukannya sendiri setiap pagi, atau tepatnya setiap ia bangun dan ketika baru mencapai setengah dari kesadaran penuh, karena darah _ogre_ -nya akan langsung memerintah tubuhnya untuk menyerang. Setelah lima menit berlalu, juga sebuah rutinitas bila Akashi menghentikannya _dengan cara apapun_ namun dia tak sekalipun melepaskan atau membunuhnya.

Padahal ia bisa kapan saja melakukannya bila ia menginginkannya.

Namun Akashi (yang sebenarnya bernama Seijuurou, Akashi adalah nama marganya), dengan darah marganya yang terkenal merupakan campuran semacam vampir yang meminum darah _oni_ , dan mempunyai kekuatan lebih itu, malah membiarkannya, merawatnya, mengakuinya hidup, dan memeliharanya dengan alasan ia menyukai darahnya.

"Pagi lagi, Shintarou. Sudah bangun?"

Ia tak menyukai bagaimana ia merasa nyaman di antara sentuhan-sentuhan Akashi yang mengangkat pipinya lalu membiarkan rambutnya jatuh dan bermain di sela jari-jari Akashi. Ia tak suka dirinya yang rendahan itu dengan begitu saja menerimanya. Padahal ia tahu darahnya sendiri terasa _busuk_ , tak enak, ia mengutuk buyut-buyutnya sendiri yang membuatnya dialiri darah-darah terlarang itu; sementara Akashi masih menerimanya.

Ia menepis tangan Akashi, lalu mengalihkan pandangan, "Pagi." Ia beranjak bangun dengan alis-alisnya yang berkerut kurang suka, "Minggir, Akashi, sudah pagi berarti waktunya ganti baju lalu pergi ke atas. Bekerja." Tanduk-tanduk di keningnya sudah kembali menghilang.

"Dan, Shintarou? Kau tahu sebelum bekerja aku perlu sarapan, aku lapar." Shintarou tahu ia ingin meminum darahnya; namun ia tak suka bagaimana darah _busuk_ nya mengalir di tubuh Akashi nantinya, "Lagipula kau bangun lebih terlambat beberapa menit dari biasanya, aku kelaparan."

"Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tak begitu lapar, Akashi. Pergil--" Ketika Shintarou ingin menepisnya untuk yang kedua, Akashi mencengkram tangannya lalu membuatnya berbaring dengan terpaksa karena ia membanting lalu menindihnya, membuat gerakannya terkunci untuk bangun. 

"Kukira kau tahu betul aku tak suka dilawan, Shintarou?"

Hatinya akan melawan namun badannya akan terdiam kaku menerima semua ciuman atau kecupan Akashi, menikmati tiap sensasi yang diberikannya. Ia tak seharusnya begitu, ia seharusnya melawan! Namun ia akan jatuh dalam dan makin dalam setiap Akashi menghisap darahnya lebih banyak, melawan kodrat dan takdir yang seharusnya dijalani _ogre_ sepertinya, lalu...

"Aku cinta padamu, Shintarou,"

...membiarkan dirinya sendiri jatuh cinta berkali-kali setiap Akashi membisikannya.

  
.  
.  
.  


**Fin...?**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya makhluk nista yang ngepost drabble kependekan dan gajelas yang nista buat akmd day dan minggu akmd hari ke-4. Telat sehari pula. Maafkan saya. Saya ketiduran. Atau kalau kode htmlnya fail karena via mobile. Udah pening dari taun kemaren gagal ngisi mulu.
> 
> Dan Midorima itu apa? Padahal ogre sama oni artinya sama seingetku, dasar author yang asal-asalan -u-a Nganggepnya dasar busuknya yang ngebuat dia berserk sih, di sini nganggep ogre lbh ke monster daripada oni/iblis yg biasanya pinter dan mirip manusia... Tau ah...
> 
> Anyway SELAMAT HARI AKAMIDO (TEIKOU) DAN MINGGU AKAMIDO DAY #4 WALAU TELAT (lol)


End file.
